


Middle Way Tanba (中道丹波)

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Seishin Series (清心シリーズ) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Feudalism, Gen, Historical, Iga, Japan, Japanese Culture, Koga - Freeform, Marriage, Monks, Morality, Ninja, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momochi Tanba (or Tanba-no-kimi or Sandayuu) teases about having wives and gives some insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Middle Way" is a term in Buddhism. In Mahayana Buddhism, it means to avoid the extremes of "something exist" and "something doesn't exist".  
> http://www.sgi.org/buddhism/buddhist-concepts/the-middle-way.html
> 
> This is a character story about Sandayuu Momochi (aka: Momochi Tanba-no-kimi), one of the most popular Iga ninja. In this Seishin series, he is a pro-edict and morals type of person. He's all for protecting Iga and keeping it independent.
> 
> Tokugawa Ieyasu's childhood name was Takechiyo and I can't pinpoint the official year but he was actually captured and taken hostage by the Oda Family at a very young age. His father was Hirotada Matsudaira.
> 
> Konan and Dojun were real too; Nagai and Tanaka are last names.

"During the campaigns, we plan to observe the status of young Takechiyo."

"Is it not dangerous?"

"Indeed. He must remain in their confinement."

It was the seventeenth year of the Tenbun Era (1548). In this current generation, Takechiyo was a boy's name adopted by who would famously be called Ieyasu Tokugawa in his days as a man. The Takechiyo of today was in Owari Province instead of Suruga; he was a six years old captive of the Oda family. He was there since last year.

The Heirakuji temple of Iga's Ueno region, a large towering regalia standing on a plateau, looked indifferent. It stood silently with no one ascending the stone steps leading to it, or crossing through the _torii_ gate labeling its name. Below the plateau, on a wide enclosure of zelkova serrata and resident housings, few wandered or waited silently.

Inside Heirakuji, twelve men formed together. They included the Three Grand Iga; in these days, they were the successful heirs of the Hattori, the Momochi, and the Fujibayashi. Their genealogy alone, it is scribed, created the profile of Iga. To stand within their presence, a serious feeling could well up in anyone. Especially with military commander Hanzo Hattori present. However, the nine aside of the Grand Three could stand with the same stature.

What Heirakuji held was a meeting at the behest of the Matsudaira family Lord.

"To tread Owari would betray the reprieve that we were given." Ryo Tsukimori, a vassal of Fujibayashi, had the smooth voice fit for negotiation. Surprisingly he was young; he looked younger, due to his slick back hair, but a man over twenty could be wise beyond that.

"Do you suppose that we do nothing?" The voice of Hanzo Hattori bellowed from a low pit. It was calm and commanding, challenged rationale. Hattori grew analytic from being a commander under the Mikawa Province's _daimyo_. The council, at least the nine next to the Three Grand Iga, were highly considered for selection. They symmetrically formed to handle the war games that dictated them. Since they initially came together as an _ikki_ , or a rebel force against invaders, it was a suitable reinforcement to use the same minds for government.

"What also is of concern is the Oda network?" Ryo further remonstrated; more importantly, he wanted to raise the concern: How did the Oda caught wind of the Imagawa's involvement? He wanted to avert any rash actions, especially since both rival clans wanted to stretch their grasps towards Mikawa. There was also the Saito of Mino, who allied the Oda through marriage. Since he was in close liege with the current Matsudaira head Hirotada, Hanzo Hattori explained that Hirotada wanted to ally with the Imagawa, but Hirotada had to accept the condition that his heir Takechiyo was sent to Sunpu Castle at Suruga as a hostage. It did not turn out that way.

"Raiders of Owari have their eyes of Iga." The Iga known as the Gate held his chin as he spoke. Konan (小南), the ninja of Kanbe (God's Door), was seen as the glare or the sentry of the finest temples in their nation. Knowing to keep still for many passing breezes, he held his chin as if captivated by thousands of thoughts. He was a wiry man with long dark hair; he possibly grew it out carelessly from being too dedicated at his post.

"For all," Hattori began, "the gap between Suruga and Mikawa could allow some interference."

For all, a few questioned Hattori's words in their minds. Oda, Imagawa and Matsudaira were in contest due to their proximity. Someone brought up the betrayal Lord Hirotada's father-in-law Yasumitsu Toda being the turning point. Even before that, the Mizuno family. Rather, the civil distrust that arose from the youth of Hirotada must have been the critical point. Youth carried an indisputable prejudice of incompetence. It was this reason why there was the Warring States era.

One of the twelve Iga, Kanryu Koki (霧生 金鬼), did not openly express his lack of confidence in Hirotada. He kept both silence, and an image of fealty. He knew that the Matsudaira lord was under pressure for beseeching help from the Imagawa, losing alliances to the Oda, letting Oda advance including the capture of Anjo Castle, and letting his only son get captured by Toda. For much of the Mikawa army, there was a feeling of no way out. No, a sour feeling of desperation. Kanryu's face folded as he frowned. His eyes narrowed underneath his thick headband.

Finally, he contributed. "We should issue a death sentence to the traitors."

The representative of the Otowa Kido family promptly asked that if an infiltration was necessary, how would they go with it?

Doujun Tateoka (楯岡 道順), a senior commander, quickly thought of the Shindo, the family of castle dominators.

"It would be a good task for my son." Lord Shindo took part of the meet as well. He thought of the monk too; at the meeting was also Kobei (光兵) from Shimagahara village, a warrior of the cloisters. Mountains kept their activities elusive.

"Young Shindo and I can go to Owari." The monk said.

Ryo felt weariness in his heart, stifling a sigh. At the behest of Fujibayashi, he was assisting the campaigns of Hirotada with Hattori and other Iga. He had faced the battles personally, clashing with the Oda samurai and proposed sending a squad to observe their quarters. He doesn't like being too hasty. Among the somber ambiance of the council, he felt like he would be branded as a heretic if he contended against his fellow Iga's words. He sensed only a commitment to waging war. Rushing with a castle raid was more of the duty for the main force. Ryo looked to the floor.

"Oh, another thing. Tsukimori?" One of the Grand, Tanba Momochi gazed Ryo. Ryo broke out of his thoughts and looked at the senior Iga.

"I would like to congratulate you on your new child," Momochi said.

There was a long pause. Baffled by the digression, Ryo simply nodded in thanks. As the days of Winter trimmed, and faced the blossom of Spring, it became aware by many that Ryo's true wife was bloating. She also mentioned feeling faint and abdominal pain, having been resting more than usual during Winter. Maids from Koga told Ryo that it was common occurrence, but proposed to watch over his wife while he was absent.

Speaking of which…

"Will such a dragon not bed our vassals' daughters?" Momochi suddenly asked.

There were no words. Ryo was astounded by such a question from Momochi, and quite suddenly at a war council. All eyes were on Tsukimori. Momochi's followers, Nagai and Yamada eyed Tsukimori, smiling along with their Lord. The three were like coats of paint; their smiles were cheeky.

"Now is not the time." Hanzo Hattori intervened. He was too focused on the matter at hand and he demanded that everyone only commit their energy and genius on the next step.

Still, Tanba Momochi's question left an impression. Burdening the Iga council was the thought of compromising Tsukimori's weakness. Tsukimori himself wondered if they found him disgraceful or if they had some kind of anxiety.

"It appears that we're at a deadlock," Hattori said. "There is no acquisition except more fighting. Matsudaira wants to keep the tolerance of the Imagawa. It may be up to them over young Lord Takechiyo's fate."

"I'd say that that we retrieve him and make sure that he makes it to Sunpu."

There were various approaches, but they all seemed useless. A hostage situation was nothing out of the ordinary, but even Hirotada did not stir. His alliance, the moral and strength of his army, was set before the life of his very young son. The Iga questioned the ambition of the Matsudaira. Its survival did depend on the heir, the only son, and it didn't seem that Hirotada would live to make another child. Especially with his broken alliances.

Many thoughts plagued the council's minds: Executing the traitors, negotiating with the Oda or "casting curses" on them, sabotaging Anjo Castle, saving Takechiyo or sending letters to him, attacking the Imagawa, the expectation of Hirotada using the Iga against Oda.

Ryo Tsukimori thought of his unborn child, and what would it be like if his child was in a similar situation.


	2. Chapter 2

With the meeting adjourned, the twelve Iga departed Heirakuji. In the grove beneath the plateau, Tanba Momochi stopped Ryo Tsukimori by resuming his banter from before.

"There is no force. However, this is about your family," Momochi said.

It was strange to stand abreast Momochi. He was a Grand Iga, and he allowed Ryo to walk next to him like they were friends or just jovial strangers. If they were enemy, they could stab each other in the jugular. The way they saw it, they were still Iga in every way – and that was despite their differences. Civic differences. Everytime the twelve gathered at Heirakuji, differences were put aside for the sake of a mission.

"I have no reason to," Ryo replied.

"What if proposed by another for the life of your family?"

Ryo did not know how to answer Momochi's question. He thought it was a question urged by young Takechiyo's situation. Everyone's minds , including the future father's, were swallowed by the child.

In most cases,  _being_  with other women was an aristocratic ideal. It was for political and diplomatic management. Such things were as shaky as a leaf in Autumn, ready to break away at any moment. Ryo did not need to think of such things since the child within his wife was his very first. It surprised many Iga that Ryo was such a deeply thoughtful man. Sleeping with other wives was not a crime.

"Then, you are like me," Momochi made his allegation without eye contact.

Ryo side-glanced the Iga Grand Lord and replied wearily. "It's true that I could have a powerful family just like Lord Matsudaira, My Lord Fujiibayashi and yourself Lord Momochi. However, I do not meet my happiness through numbers."

"Happiness?" Tanba let out a light laugh. The kind of laugh like he was sitting down and listening to a casual story from the mouth of his mentors. "You are commendable," he said. "It is strange to see from someone whose name means a 'gentleman'."

Ryo shook his head. He chose his name to mean a "dragon" (竜), but there were other interpretations: "good", "hunting", "understanding", "truth", "cleverness", "rhombus". All-in-all, it was a good name.

Tanba, who seemed to beg for children, did not produce from his own loins at all. His own "children" were his students, his adopted sons. That was the common told truth anyway; Momochi was an enigmatic figure.

"This world is run by selfishness. The weak will be trampled." In almost every council, Tanba Momochi preached on the current days where the descendants of the emperors sought for reform under their name. Perhaps it was in Japanese blood to strive as sovereigns, or to vest nontheism as a policy for what is "just". It was like reading about the Asuka state from many centuries ago. Somebody wanted to stand as the head to teach. The one who carried the title " _no-kimi_ " was preferable for being that head.

"Family." The word breathed from Tanba as if with sorrow. "Do you know why we don't lay at all?"

It surprised Ryo to see a soft side. He mostly saw Tanba as a very strict man who would rebuke any hint of defilement from anyone. He had a strange conservative ego, and decreed that everything taught in Iga was never for personal gain. He would especially rebuke a woman as an item; there have been rumors - how Lord Tanba of the Momochi, despite his prestige and shaven pale head, had the lowest approval among women; how he turned away every flirt and seduction; how he, during his youth, tried to burn down brothels.

"I do not know," Ryo said, sounding lost. Did he do something wrong with sleeping with his wife when he could? Or looking at other women when away from Iga?

Tanba smiled, his hand gesturing. "To not be consumed by desire."

 _Of course_ , Ryo thought, and remembered another rumor – how the Momochi lineage was deeply linked to monastery service.

"Spirituality exists along with what is real. One thing to another happens with reason and it is our purpose here to decide on how to face and console with it."

"What does that have to do with your question?" Ryo had the nerve to ask. Actually, he felt comfortable. Perhaps there was a lesson behind all of this.

"You and I are probably wracked with falsities that we're useless," Momochi said.

"You and I are embarrassed?" Now Ryo came to a certainty. The other Iga families worried over him. His generation was small and young, while in the midst of the Oda-Imagawa-Matsudaira fighting. After him were two childless younger brothers. It felt unreliable that he wouldn't allow other wives; furthermore, this made him more vulnerable.

"He's being unlike a man" Someone said, adding to the humiliating rumors. Another one was "He's following Momochi's example."

This was a world of copulation and adultery. On the other hand, it was considered that Ryo took precaution and sought legitimate priority in his family.

"Embarrassed?" Tanba said. "You mean your father's case?"

"Lord Momochi!" Ryo snapped.

Momochi quickly shrugged. "Peace of mind is what matters. What is good that you are content with your wife. You don't suffer."

"The more I think on it, the more I see how tragic this era is."

"Indeed, this era."

The Grand Iga parted from the casual talk and headed for the Ueno domiciles. He nodded to himself, and inside his mind he wished good fortune on Ryo. Maybe the Dragon was too peaceful; a shame that he was on Fujibayashi's side. The Twelve Iga decided to make sure that Takechiyo's life was preserved during the fighting. To Momochi, he wanted to make sure that all Iga were for aiding one's nation and Lord above all.


End file.
